Sobre el amor
by gxmnopedies
Summary: Nagisa fue el único que logró derribar su muralla de perfección y preocupaciones. En algún momento, al observar sus ojos color magenta perdidos en el horizonte, Rei lo había entendido. / ReiGisa. NagiRei.


Amor.

Según el diccionario, el amor es un sentimiento intenso del ser humano que, partiendo de su propia insuficiencia, necesita y busca el encuentro y unión con otro ser. Según Wikipedia, el amor es un concepto universal relativo a la afinidad entre seres, definido de diversas formas según las diferentes ideologías y puntos de vista.

Para Nagisa Hazuki, nada podía tener menos sentido que lo anterior. Probablemente esto se debía a su forma de pensar, a sus ideas casi tan abstractas como cualquier obra de Pablo Picasso, a su espontaneidad, su espíritu libre. Probablemente tenía razón de ser por aquellos grandes y redondos ojos que miraban incesantemente al muchacho de cabello azul y gafas rojizas; tal vez era por el sentimiento de verdad y sencillez que éstos exigían y emitían a la vez. Cualquiera podría jurar que en los ojos del pequeño rubio podía reflejarse su corazón…Otra razón podía ser que el muchacho se negaba a aceptar que algo tan importante como el amor fuese descrito de manera tan fría y vacía. Fuese cual fuese la razón, Nagisa no podía explicar qué era el amor. ¿Tendría forma, acaso? ¿Lo habría sentido ya? ¿Cómo podría percatarse de ello, cómo debía reaccionar ante él? ¿Cómo debía hacerle frente? Éstas y miles de preguntas más se formaban en su cabeza, dejándolo confundido y derrotado con cada una de ellas.

Para Rei Ryugazaki la respuesta era simple y concisa. El Diccionario y Wikipedia lo habían dejado claro desde un principio, y para él, lo que aquellas fuentes indicaran era nada más que la realidad absoluta. Si de una cosa estaba seguro, es que no tenía tiempo para desperdiciar su tiempo con algo tan absurdo como el amor. Pero lo que él nunca podría adivinar, es que amaba más cosas de las que creía.  
Rei amaba los cálculos, nadar en relevos con sus amigos, usar estampados de mariposa y dar su mayor esfuerzo en todo lo que hacía. También amaba, sin admitirlo, la sonora risa de su mejor amigo, y todas las idioteces que éste hacía para que las personas a su alrededor siguieran a la par su sonrisa. Muchos describían a Nagisa como la luz en la oscuridad; la luz que, aunque empezaba siendo pequeña, terminaba teniendo más fuerza que el sol mismo. Él arrebataba la tristeza cada vez que sonreía, y la ocultaba en un lugar donde no pudiera salir hasta mucho después. Pero, si había algo que Rei amaba y proclamaba cada que tenía la oportunidad, era la perfección. Todo lo que hacía, todo lo que veía, escuchaba y sentía debía seguir un estricto régimen prefijo antes de su misma proliferación.

Nagisa amaba los días soleados, los pingüinos, el pan dulce que comía todos los días en la escuela, molestar a Gou y pasar un buen rato con sus amigos en el agua; también amaba usar trajes de baño coloridos y los cálculos interminables que su amigo Rei hacía para casi cualquiera de sus actividades. Nagisa era completamente diferente a él; al rubio no le interesaba hacer las cosas en un orden o de una manera específica, él, prefería que los sucesos, anécdotas y acciones ocurriesen de manera libre, prefería actuar instintivamente y preocuparse por el futuro después. Nagisa estaba consciente de ello, y aún así, no podía dejar de encontrar todas y cada unas de las manías y rasgos de Rei adorables. Al principio sólo era eso, reírse por lo tonto que le parecía que el chico cuatro ojos calibrara cada uno de sus movimientos.  
Pero después, cuando estaba seguro de que aquel muchacho se había vuelto algo más que su compañero de clase y relevos, empezó a preocuparse. Por sí mismo, sin embargo. Porque sabía que él no era perfecto y sabía que nunca lo sería ante los ojos de Ryugazaki. No era algo que antes le hubiera interesado, pero llegado a ese punto, era algo que se exigía.  
Nagisa no sabía qué era el amor y cómo enfrentarse a él. Pero sabía que amaba a Rei. Con el tiempo, sin que él mismo se hubiese dado cuenta de ello, el peliazul había tomado un espacio en su mente y corazón que no podría abandonar aunque la mayor de las fuerzas tratara de arrastrarle de ahí. Pero ahora lo sabía, y aunque tuviera miedo, quería tratar de ser aceptado por su mejor amigo. Quería agradarle, gustarle, quería que Rei sonriera y murmurara su nombre como si estuviera hablando de una de las siete maravillas del mundo.

Ahora, aferrándose fuertemente a la tela de la camiseta de Rei, sollozaba asiduamente, en silencio, recibiendo la mirada de preocupación del anterior. Su camiseta era suave, a Nagisa le gustaba apretarla cada vez más entre sus dedos, acariciándola al mismo tiempo con suavidad mientras otra lágrima fugaz hacía camino abajo por su mejilla. La camiseta de Rei era suave, probablemente estaba hecha de algodón, o de las nubes que habían estado observado por la mañana cuando ambos chicos corrían rumbo al instituto; era casi tan suave que podía compararla con el pétalo de una flor que rozaba su punta contra la piel de una chica que apreciaba su olor, era casi tan suave que podía compararla con el vapor que salía de una bañera después de retener agua caliente. Sintiéndose estúpido por únicamente meditar la tersura de la prenda de Rei, se preguntó si así de suaves serían sus manos. Entonces imaginó qué sería sentirlas contra su rostro. Aunque negó internamente aquella idea casi de manera inmediata. No tenía sentido que imaginara una vida a su lado si no era posible tenerla.  
Rei, por otro lado, podía oír el impacto de un cuchillo contra una blanda superficie con intensidad en sus oídos. Eran puñaladas dirigidas a su propio corazón que Nagisa arremetía con cada lágrima que derramaba. El dolor que sentía en el pecho aumentaba al compás de la intensidad del llanto del menor. Odiaba verlo así. No era común, ni quería acostumbrarse a ello. Extrañó su sonrisa y constante felicidad en el momento que ésta desapareció. Nagisa siempre estaba alegre, siempre reía, siempre veía el lado positivo de cualquier situación, contagiaba sus emociones con facilidad. Ese chico había cambiado su mundo sin pedir perdón ni permiso. Al principio no le agradaba, no le agradaba por la simple razón de que su activa personalidad le atraía de una manera que él repudiaba. Pero con el tiempo había aprendido a aceptarlo. Con el tiempo le había dejado un asiento en la primera fila de la obra de su vida. Y ahora, al verlo de esa forma, al sentir su tristeza y sus oleadas de desconsuelo impactar contra su mente y cuerpo como si se tratase del viento en invierno, no sabía qué hacer.

—No soy… —Comenzó a musitar el chico de baja estatura a pocos centímetros de su pecho, para después verse interrumpido por sí mismo. Le ardía la garganta, podía sentir que ésta se quemaba desde dentro y el nudo que formaba al inútilmente intentar expresar algo. Inconscientemente llevó una de sus manos a su corazón, presionándolo con fuerza sobre la prenda que cubría su tórax; sentía que su latiente músculo iba a salir disparado de su pecho y por eso presionaba, como obligándolo a mantenerse en su lugar. ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Por qué era tan difícil explicar cómo se sentía? Nunca lo había sido para él, nunca había tenido problemas con reflejarse, nunca había temido decir lo que pensaba. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos sintiendo el escozor de sus lágrimas contra sus párpados. —Rei —Exclamó, elevando la voz lo suficiente para ser escuchado, forzándose a continuar. De todas formas, no podía evitar el temblar de su voz ni el suspiro amargo que salió de su boca después de mencionar aquel nombre. Rei aún permanecía plantado frente a él sintiéndose cada vez más miserable, que no le llamara "Rei-chan" ya era suficientemente extraño. —Rei…No soy perfecto. —Terminó finalmente el rubio.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Fue lo único que el otro logró preguntar, confundido, anonadado. ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando Nagisa? ¿Por qué de repente algo como eso le ponía tan mal? ¿Cuál era el problema? —Tú nunca te preocupas por esas cosas. —Señaló, frunciendo el ceño, cada vez más preocupado. Colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su acompañante, causando que éste temblara nuevamente. Acto seguido, el rubio se alejó violentamente de su agarre, y después le dio la espalda.  
— ¡No es así, tú no lo entiendes! —Acusó, casi en un grito, llevando uno de sus puños a su rostro, limpiándolo. Las paredes de la habitación parecieron perder color de repente y el ambiente se inundó de angustia. Rei dio un paso adelante, alarmado y sólo podía experimentar cómo aquel cuchillo que aún continuaba fastidiándole, daba otra firme estocada. Parecía que alguien quería alejar a Nagisa de él, y no podía soportarlo; de repente añoró el calor que anteriormente había presenciado cuando estaba a centímetros de su cuerpo—. ¡No soy perfecto… n-no soy perfecto para ti! —Profirió el atormentado. El cuchillo retorció el corazón de Rei.

Era su culpa. Nagisa se encontraba así por su culpa. Él lo estaba alejando. Su estúpida obsesión con la perfección le había llevado a esto. De pronto sintió que le faltaba aire, y que la impotencia se apoderaba de él. De todas formas, Nagisa no tenía la razón. Él había sido la única persona que había conseguido derribarlo, él era la única persona que había conseguido vencer su barrera de perfección y preocupaciones. En algún momento, al observar sus ojos color magenta perdidos en el horizonte, Rei lo había entendido. No importaba cuánto lo intentara e insistiera, para él, cada detalle, manía, cualidad o defecto de Nagisa era el sinónimo de lo perfecto. Podía describirlo como a un tipo extraño, pero era la única persona que podía hacerle pensar que estando cerca, todo lo demás dejaba de tener sentido e importancia. Nagisa era el único que podía hacerle sentir así, el único que hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido con cualquier palabra o acción que emitiera. Lo había ocultado mucho tiempo, había intentado evitarlo, incluso. Pero ya no tenía caso seguir haciéndolo, en aquellas instancias.

Dio dos pasos hacia adelante, en silencio, con determinación. Tomó al amante de los pingüinos por los hombros y lo obligó a darse la vuelta; pudiendo ahora ver su rostro. Escudriñó su mirada, meditando su siguiente movimiento. En dos segundos se impuso una meta: iba a sacarle una sonrisa. El rubio contuvo su aliento por un momento, Rei era una persona expresiva que podía ser leída fácilmente, pero en ese instante, no pudo entender qué querían dar a entender aquellos ojos púrpura. Entonces, una cómoda calidez envolvió ambos cuerpos cuando el más alto rodeó a su compañero con sus brazos. Abrazándole con fuerza y a la vez gentileza, Rei cerró los ojos y susurró sobre el suave cabello de su amigo. — Eres perfecto para mí así como eres. —Nagisa abrió los ojos de par en par—. No trates de cambiar eso, Nagisa, es lo que más me importa. —Continuó, aún con los ojos cerrados, con la voz tranquila. En sí, se sentía un poco liberador, había cargado con ese sentimiento por mucho tiempo, y nunca había pensado que saldría de él de esa forma. Era una de las pocas cosas que no necesitaban planearse para suceder, y se convenció de que probablemente en esta ocasión, era lo correcto—. Tú eres lo que más me importa. —Finalmente la esperada sonrisa llegó, Rei pudo sentirla contra su pecho. Y sonrió también, porque inmediatamente todo recuperó el color y el brillo que antes había perdido. Se recordó que había pensado en Nagisa como si fuera una luz. Sí, él era su luz. La luz de su oscuridad, y a sus ojos no podía haber algo más bello que eso.

Nagisa no necesitó más, su corazón latía mucho más rápido ahora, pero feliz. Sin pensarlo dos veces, colocó sus manos detrás de la nuca de Ryugazaki, y le jaló con delicadeza hasta notar su aliento contra sus labios. Sonriendo inmensamente así, después de unos segundos de apreciación, unió aquellos labios con los suyos. Rei dio un respingo, asombrado, pero no tardo mucho en corresponder aquella muestra de cariño que tanto había sido anhelada. Después de todo, ese era el Nagisa impredecible y vivaz que conocía. Ambos experimentaron las famosas mariposas que la gente tanto mencionaba cuando hablaba del amor. El amor…Ya no tenían muchas dudas sobre él. Porque tal vez eso era, sentir los brazos del otro contra su cuerpo, acelerarse por escuchar su voz, querer tenerlo cada vez más cerca, preocuparse por su bienestar y querer verlo feliz por el resto de su vida. Ya no necesitaban un diccionario o una enciclopedia para estar seguros, después de todo, ahora sabían que habían sentido el amor desde un principio sin darse cuenta.

* * *

**¡Hola! Este es el primer fanfic que he escrito desde hace como treinta años, en serio.  
Bueno no, pero sí es verdad que no escribía en mucho tiempo, sin embargo; empecé a ver Free! y ahora no tengo salida, escribiré de estos nadadores homosexuales hasta que se apague el sol.**

**Reigisa es muy bello, ¿no? Espero no haberles sacado mucho de personaje, si fue así, lo siento. Pero bueno, estoy medianamente satisfecha con mi resultado :) **

**¡Ojalá te guste y gracias por leer! **


End file.
